


Acceptance

by Redsatindiamond



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, PoC, queer, woc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsatindiamond/pseuds/Redsatindiamond





	Acceptance

Chapter One

'Do you trust me Kali?´  
'I do mother and I always have, you know that'

Kali watched as her mother's tender hands, which were gently stroking her cheek grew claws. She felt them scratch her. She could almost taste her own blood that was slowly trickling down her face to her neck. She was terrified, afraid of what was coming but too loyal to her mother to attempt any kind of resistance. She tried her best to avoid her mother's firey red eyes, that is not how she wanted to remember her, as a bloodthirsty monster ready to slay anyone for power rather than the caring mother she once was. Her tears flooding the path of her blood, she was a mess, a dying mess. The Alpha's grasp tightened, this time around her neck, she closed her eyes, attempting to welcome death, to accept it. 

Then she heard it. 

A slashing noise, followed by a woman's scream. Kali opened her eyes as her mother's blood splattered all over her 15 year old body. 

'Mom no!' She hugged the weakened woman who pushed her away. She roared with vengeful anger and everything darkened but her bright red eyes.

'She's not who you think she is anymore sweetheart' 

Kali gasped for breath as she looked for the source of the eerie, murderous voice.

'You killed my mother! Come out you coward!' 

'Your isn't dead yet but she must, she must be killed or she will kill you and the others.'

'She promised not to touch my sisters'

'Look at her Kali, does she look like someone you can trust?'

'She's my mother...'

'No, she stopped being your mother when she killed your father, she stopped being your mother when she started killing for power, she's a killer, not a mother'

Kali looked up and finally confronted her mother's bright red eyes, filled with hate, filled with hunger, filled with death and darkness. She watched them as they burned through her suffering body, trying to gain enough power to push through her weaknesses, to get up and kill once more, to kill her.

'You must kill her Kali, to protect your family' 

'But why don't you do it?'

'Cause your pack needs an Alpha'

'I don't want to be like her'

'Well that my dear, is up to you'

'I can't kill my own mother!' 

'Look at her again and tell me that you can identify your mother in that monster'

Kali couldn't bear the pain of the truth she was hearing, she knew what to do but didn't know how. As a werewolf, she had been pretty sheltered, never confronted with death until she watched her mother tear her father to pieces. She remembered that day, the disbelief she felt, how she had believed it was for their protection, how brainwashed she was and slowly she convinced herself that she was a good girl, that she would never be corrupted, that she was doing this to protect her family, she believed this as she got on her feet, her shoes drenched in blood that covered the floor beneath her, she walked to the creature who used to be her mother and pressed her claws to it's barely visible neck. 

'Kaliiiiiiii' she cried but all Kali did was press harder, she could not feel any remorse, all she felt was disgust and excitement. She could feel the werefolf weaken as she cut deeper, her eyes slowly hiding their colour in blood. Then all of a sudden, she felt her mother's claw's penetrate her stomach. Yet, soon enough the monster died as Kali collapsed to the floor, wounded by the Alpha's decaying claws. 

She lay on her back, the woods had never been darker and heavier. As she grew fainter and fainter, a man stepped in front of her, she didn't recognize him.

'Who are you?' She muttered but she couldn't stay awake to hear the answer, even if he had said anything.

*

'Kali wake up'

She opened her eyes to see their emissary Julia, she was fairly young and pretty. Her family had cared for their's for centuries.

'How did you find me?'  
'You should rest Kali...'  
'Who brought me in?'  
'You have barely healed...'  
'I SAID WHO BROUGHT ME IN?'

Julia froze, she stared at Kali's eyes with fear, she slowly took a step back and whispered

'You need a rest Kali, as for your question, Your sisters did, they smelled you, they felt you were dying. They found you in the entrance of the woods'  
'He carried me there!'  
'Who?'  
'Nevermind'

A pregnant pause followed as Julia seemed to be looking for something to say. 

'Kali, do you remember what happened yesterday?'  
'I...'  
'Kali, you killed the Alpha...you killed your mother...'  
'I had to Julia, she was going to kill all of us, I was trying to protect us all!'  
'I understand but do you realize how I know this?'  
'Did he tell you?  
'What? Who? Well no Kali noone told me, it's your eyes...'  
'My eyes?'  
'They reddened...'

Kali turned away. It made sense that this would happen but she wasn't prepared for this. She approached the mirror in the corner and looked up and there they were, they eyes of a killer, the ones she stared at as she killed her own mother.

'I'm the Alpha...'  
'Kali I...'  
'Do my sisters know?'  
'They suspect it...'

Kali broke down in tears, her family was torn apart, she was broken, she felt dirty and misunderstood. Julia sat beside her and took Kali in her arms, who cried painfully.  
I'm sure they'll understand...'  
'I killed their mother'  
'To protect...'  
'THESE HANDS...' She held them up, her claws still smelled of blood and dirt. 'THESE HANDS KILLED MY MOTHER JULIA! I CAN NEVER USE THEM AGAIN, I CAN NEVER...'  
'Your pack needs them Kali, you are a fighter now'

Kali got on her feet. 'I cannot kill with them no, they killed my mother, no blood is worth washing away her's'  
'Well Kali... Then we might need a new method of fighting for you...'

*  
'Kali, let those two go' Deucalion muttered in disbelief. Kali loosened the grasp of her feet, which each held down an alpha twin.

'Listen...twins... Never ever ask me why I fight with my feet again or next time, I'll kill both of you'


End file.
